All Peppered Up
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and fifty-two: Jacob calls on Finn to help him go ahead and ask out Suzy.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 16th cycle. Now cycle 17!_

* * *

**"All Peppered Up"  
Jacob/Suzy  
Sequel to "Hear Me Out" **

He felt so very exposed, standing outside the locker room on his own, waiting. It was not unlike standing near an unlocked lion's cage, right at dinner time. Thankfully, the one he'd come to see was among the first to exit. He approached him.

"I need to ask you something."

"Hey, Jacob, sure," Finn nodded.

"I need advice on how to ask out a girl and, in the event that she says yes, how to proceed with said date."

"Oh," Finn responded, then, "It's not Rachel, is it?"

"No, that ship has sailed for me; I've moved on. I now seek the good graces of Miss Suzy Pepper."

"Isn't she that weird one who had a thing for Mr. Schue once?" he frowned, recalling.

"She's got a past, we all do. She's also an angel…" he drifted off in his thoughts.

"And you think I can help?"

"Your track record speaks for itself. Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry… And you're the only popular guy I know who won't flush my glasses or throw me in the dumpster for even asking."

"Right…" he nodded. "Well… Are you two friends, or…"

"We share a common hobby," he shrugged, speaking no further on said activities.

"Okay, that's good. Just go to her and be honest. But, you know, try not to come on too strong."

"What's 'too strong?'" Jacob blinked.

"What do you usually do?" Finn bowed his head.

"Right," Jacob understood. "And if she says yes?" he begged. Finn thought.

"I don't usually get to do the planning," he admitted. "I just show up and do what they say…" he paused. "I guess maybe start off and play it safe, if you're not sure."

"Safe how?" Jacob had fished out his notepad and pen, ready for dutiful note taking. Finn went on thinking.

"Take her to eat? Like… at Breadstix. Then a movie?" he shrugged.

"Good, yes," Jacob scribbled. "Thanks."

"Sure," Finn nodded. He heard a muffled screech and Jacob was gone. It was a moment later he saw Puck had come out of the locker room.

Made confident in his chances, Jacob had worked himself into a drive, seeking out Suzy Pepper. When he did find her though, confidence lifted away, leaving only his old Jacob self. He tried to back off, but then she saw him and he couldn't run off… What if she thought he didn't like her? She had unhinged all his self control, more than anyone else before… Maybe because she had shown kindness to him, more than once.

"Hi, Jacob," she came up to him, smiling. His throat had stopped working, so he waved. "Are you okay?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" it stumbled out in one go, and he had to catch his breath. Suzy startled, blinked.

"What?" He cleared his throat, unable to meet her eye.

"Well, Suzy, I was wondering… hoping… wondering! Uh…" he shook his head, hoping it would release his nerves as well. "I want to ask you if you would go out… with me. Not a stake-out, just… food, a movie, and… us…" his breath wavered. "It's okay if you don't… want to, it's fine, I'll just…"

"Yes!" Suzy blurted out, then, "Yes," she spoke, softer. "Yes, I'll go out with you," her eyes were bright with excitement, smiling. Jacob stood frozen for a time, like he'd been hit in the face with a block of ice. It took time for the 'yes' to not be something foreign in his mind.

"F-food, and movie?" was what came through his lips.

"Yes and yes," she nodded.

"More yeses!" he was still in shock. She laughed. "But… why? You're… an angel, and you're mysterious sometimes… Well, you're mysterious all the time, and it's hot…" his voice squeaked. Suzy was all smiles. "And I'm different when I'm with you."

"Is different good?" she took a step up.

"If I don't repulse you, it's excellent." Suzy went on smiling, adding a rosy blushing at the cheeks to the effects of Jacob's revelations. Not unlike with him, this was all so new to her, to have someone in her life that mattered and who thought she mattered back.

"Alright, then there we have it," she nodded. "And the movie, in the dark, with snacks, it'll be just like our stake-out, but better."

"Better how?" he wondered aloud.

"Better like this," she took another couple steps and kissed him, breathing out with joy before looking back at him… and watching him faint. "Hey!" she crouched down, trying not to smirk.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
